How to Woo a Lady
by FieryFafar
Summary: this is a oneshot on how the rivals teach N about flirting


"Okay N," Green placed his hands on the tables, "since Valentines is around the corner, we're going to teach you on how to woo your girl." One hand on his chest, the young Viridian leader scoffed and cocked his head in pride. "Thankfully for you, you've come to the right man."

A frown pulled N's lips. "I came because you told me you needed help with Pokémon translation-"

"Anyways!" Green shouted, his hand then turned into a fists and raised up in the air. "Don't worry. In these few days, you'll become the hottest topic in Unova that even your hot mess of a girlfriend couldn't resist you!"

The green-haired man, despite both of them being be same age, couldn't help but to feel slightly scared at Green's sudden excitement. N looked around the room. Apparently, they weren't alone. "Would anyone please tell me what this is abou- Eek!" He squealed and jumped in his seat when Jun suddenly banged his fists on the table.

"Don't worry N!" Jun screamed, his voice chipper and overly excited as usual. "With my skills, you'll get Winnie-"

"White." Cheren sighed.

"-You'll get White to fall for you in no time!" Jun beamed a wide smile, bright sunset eyes staring at the stunned man.

N slowly pushed the chair backwards, hoping to make a run for it as his eyes searched for the door. "Silver?" Calm gray eyes widened the second he saw Silver standing in the far corner. "You're here too?"

Sharp silver eyes glared at him. And, as funny as it was also unbelievable, it didn't faze N at all. "I was here because apparently some idiot-" He shot a deadlier glare at the snickering leader, "-told me that he wanted to have a battle!"

"We are having a battle." Green winked, only to receive another growl from the redhead. "We're gonna have a battle to see who can woo our ladies!"

Honestly, other than him, Jun was the only person who raised his arms and shouted in anticipation.

* * *

Green

"Leeeaaaf," Green called in a singsong tune. He stood in front of her, his arms cupped behind his back and body leaned forward that their noses almost touched. "I miss you." He smiled dearly, yet it still had that hint of naughtiness that defined him. "Did you miss me-?"

"You finished your battle with Silver already?" Leaf cut him off with a question; completely oblivious to his flirtatious acts.

Gone was his sexy demeanor, replaced with an expression of pure shock. "Ah well, actually there wasn't any battle. I just said that to lure him-"

"You lied to the poor boy?" The petite brunette held her waist. Her eyes glared at him, showing utter disappointment like a mother to her son. "Green, that's horrible! You know I hate liars!"

A gulp slipped down his throat. "Babe, technically I wasn't lying. It's more like persuading-"

"Green!"

As if her yelling him wasn't bad enough, Green wanted to hide into a hole when he heard snickers and roaring laughter from a few feet away.

* * *

Silver

"Silvy?" Tilting her head slightly to the right, Kotone questionably stared at the boy.

A few seconds ticked – or in Jun's time, it felt like a few hours – Silver finally reacted by turning his heel, scoffing a loud "Nope", and leaving a confused brunette.

* * *

Wally

"Wally?" An eyebrow raising in question, Haruka stared at him. Wally only stood in front of his rival; his lips a tight straight line and eyes moving anywhere but on her.

_I can do this! _His mind screamed a thousand echoes. _I can do this I can do this I can do this! _He took another breath, then exhaled in a manner that he hoped sounded tough.

It didn't. Instead, it sounded like a cute newborn Pokémon squeaking for its mother.

As much as that adorable sound amused her, Haruka only held back her laugh and focused her attention on the silent boy. "Hey," Body slightly bent to meet his downward gaze, she leaned closer. "Wally, are you okay?"

Their faces were close, closer than they had ever been. Her breath was a calm, smooth flow, brushing his scorching hot face.

If Wally stood there any longer, he swore he could faint. "N-Nothing!" Before she could even say a word, he immediately turned around, cupped his face in shame and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Jun

Hikari walked peacefully around the park. Her smile was adorably seen on her face, radiating the sheer enjoyment thar poured from inside her. Though her legs were moving, her eyes were on the Pokédex, observing every single Pokémon that existed in the Kanto region. Her index finger flicked and slid the screen, making sure that she had obtained each data that she needed to show to the professor-

"BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"AAH!" Out of impulse and in complete surprise, Hikari jumped and accidentally threw her Pokédex up in the air. And, the moment her hands were free from holding anything, they rolled into fists and Hikari unwarily planted a good punch on Jun's left eye.

"OW!" Jun yelped, hands now cupping his aching face. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. The blonde-haired teenager then rolled left and right as he groaned at the agonizing pain his rival had given him.

Once she realized who it was and what she had done, Hikari looked down and gasped the loudest gasps she had given in her life. "Jun!"

As if that wasn't painful enough, her Pokédex perfectly landed on Juns's other eye. "OW!"

* * *

Cheren

"Flirting sounds extremely dangerous."

"It actually is." Cheren nodded, confirming N's statement without hesitation. The two only watched as Jun writhed and groaned in pain while Hikari tried to aid him with some angry nagging in between.

* * *

Hyu

"Um…" As if N wasn't freaked out enough, he took one cautious step back the second he realized Hyu was too close. Acting out force of habit, he grabbed Cheren's shoulders for protection and used him as a human shield. "Hyu, why aren't you participating in this strange human mating coronation?"

Hyu huffed sourly and kept his sharp, angry eyes at N. "How can I flirt when there's Plasma around?"

"I told you I am not part of that anymo-"

"YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!"

"This is the LAST time I agree to White about hanging out with you!" Cheren shouted out of the blue, growing more and more irritated at the obviously unnecessary fight.

* * *

Silver

Amidst all the 'chaos' that was running amuck, Silver once again stood in front of Kotone in hopes that he wouldn't chicken out and tried to woo her.

In all honesty, he really hated doing this. He'd rather face a dangerous legendary without a single Pokémon in hand than doing this.

But, on one hand, he also hated being noted as the weak boy who couldn't even flirt with his own fucking girlfriend.

"Silver?" His thoughts popped like a bubble once her voice rang in his ears. Silver looked at her, beautiful and all. Her eyes were wide in curiosity. A little childish pout was pulled, inquiring the silent question as to why or what the hell he was doing.

The more he looked, the more he wanted to punch himself.

"N-Never mind- Stop l-looking DAMN YOU!" As expected, his cool demeanor melted into a despicable puddle of icky mush and Silver began to panic. Quickly he turned around and, with one fist banging his forehead, the redhead made a run for it.

Kotone only watched, once again confused at his odd behavior and the 'riot' around her. "What?"

* * *

N

"They did what?" White wanted to laugh as N finished his story.

He frowned. Although he did expect her to be amused at his estranged day, N still felt slightly hurt that he was tricked into coming. "It was very scary," he sighed. "They were trying to teach me the ways of 'wooing' a girl, and yet all I've seen today were them either panicking or screaming." He shook his head, then blew another sigh. "If that is flirting, then it is utterly terrifying and I do not want to participate in it."

A lazy smile traced her lips. Adjusting her seat on his lap, White leaned her side closer to him and casually nudged his chin with her nose. "Well, it's not _that_ terrifying." She corrected him, her right index finger mindlessly twirling the strands of his green locks. "I mean, if you wanna learn how to flirt, you can just come to me, you know?"

A smile, quite sheepish and loving, brushed his lips. "I guess." N chuckled, tilting his head down so that he could hide his face on her bushy brown hair. His arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer and feeling her warmth that soothed him every time. "I mean, you were the one who taught me lots of stuff that opened my mind the moment we've met, so in conclusion, you're the best person I could ever learn from."

Upon hearing such a sincere compliment, White scoffed bashfully and playfully fisted his chest. "See now _that's _flirting."

_**END**_

_**0.0.0**_

**everyone fails but N can still woo his hot mess and he doesnt even realize it**


End file.
